Famous or not, I still love you
by Katie Kalamity
Summary: Toushiro Hitsugaya is a famous soccer player who is a real ladies man, while Momo Hinamori is a regular girl with not so good of luck. But when these two meet, they find a connection with eachother. HitsuHina. R&R Please!
1. meeting

IDEA: Toushiro is a famous soccer star, while Momo is just a regular girl

**Okayy well my neww story! :D This is more like an intro than anything (A very long intro…) but yaa. Thanks for reading! :)**

"Toushiro! Pass it!" Ichigo yelled eagerly from across the field. Toushiro glanced over at him, aimed and then kicked. The ball glided across the field and passed many opponents, and then Ichigo stopped it with his foot, not missing a beat. He kept running down the field with Toushiro directly across from him. Ichigo smirked at him and then continued forward.

_Shit._

As Ichigo was running at full speed, the opposing team's best player ran full speed at him. Ichigo glared intently at him and then, right when the star player was about to kick the ball out from under him, he passed it to Toushiro. Toushiro gracefully stopped the ball with his heel and ran faster than anyone could ever imagine. He swerved in and out of the opposing team's players as he came closer and closer to the goal. Finally, as a boy jumped in front of him to stop the ball, Toushiro kicked, having the ball go in between the boy's legs and straight into the goal.

The crowd roared as a voice came up over the crowds thunder saying, "And Toushiro has done it! This win goes to the Raiders!"

All Toushiro's team mates came up to him and picked him up onto their shoulders. They pranced around the field with him and then started to enter the locker rooms, where screaming fan girls for Toushiro were yelling and reaching out to him, trying to touch him. He smirked a bit at that.

A sigh escaped Renji's lips. "Man, being a professional soccer player is a lot of work." He said while sitting down on a bench next to the lockers. Toushiro walked past him and went to his locker behind the bench, opening it and taking out a towel to dry his face off with. Renji looked back at him with a smirk. "Everyone but Toushiro's life is hard."

Ichigo threw a towel at his face, but he caught it. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, some annoyance covering his tone.

"Oh come on, Ichigo. You can't see it? Did you see how many fan girls he has?" Renji let out a slight chuckle under his breath. He knew that Toushiro didn't really like that.

"And you think that makes my life easy?" He asked in a blank tone, but annoyance did hinder there. Renji chuckled darkly.

"Do you know how many times you could get laid?" Renji said with a laugh. Toushiro then flared his leg up and kicked him right off the bench, Renji landing on his head. "Hey!? What the hell!?" He exclaimed.

"It was tempting." Toushiro said while grabbing his bag and starting to walk off. Renji got up and grabbed his bag, running next to Toushiro, Ichigo and Kira following.

"Hey Toushiro, do you want to come with us to that one park?" Ichigo asked.

"Whatever. I guess I will." He said coolly. As they were about to exit the stadium, a huge group of girls ran up to the door, banging on it and demanding Toushiro. Toushiro rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned around.

"I'm going the back way." He said.

"Alright. We'll meet you there." Ichigo yelled after him.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm very sorry." A man in a white coat said to a crying Momo. Momo sat in the waiting room at the hospital, her face in her hands.

"I-it's not your fault…" She mumbled in a squeaky voice, "Can I see her?" She asked him, not moving from her position. The doctor looked down at her with apologetic eyes, and then answered with a quick and quiet, "of course." He supported her arm and helped her up. He turned, starting to walk down a hall way that branched off of the main one, Momo following him. She looked from side to side, looking for the room. Then the doctor slowly came to a stop and turned to her, gesturing his hand to a room with its door closed. Momo looked up at him and he gave her an approving nod. She walked up to the door and opened it slowly, peaking inside at the fragile woman lying on the hospital bed.

The woman turned her head and looked at Momo, her eyes tearing up. "M-Momo!" She gasped. Momo's tears started to overflow and roll down her cheeks as she glided to the woman's side. "H-hi Mom…" She said in a quiet voice. When she did this, her mother gave her a warm smile, bringing her hand up weakly and touching her daughters face. Momo tilted her head into her mothers hand and began to cry more heavily.

"Please don't cry, Momo dear." She said in a soothing voice.

Momo looked up into her mother's eyes. "How can I not cry?" She asked shakily. Her mother took in a big inhale of air from her oxygen mask. Momo waited for her mom to answer, but she didn't, so she went on. "Mom. Do you know how devastating it is to know your mom has cancer?" She asked while grabbing her mothers hand gently.

"Momo, you can't be worried about me. My life is almost over, but yours isn't. You should live your life to the fullest and not worry about this dying woman." She gesture to her crippled body lying in the bed.

"Mom, I love you t-to much to forget about you. That's impossible to do…" She drifted off as she started to cry again. Momo's mother looked at her with saddened eyes and then brushed her face with her hand.

"Momo, I love you more than life itself, and that's why I'm telling you this. I want you to have the best life you can have. So please, don't wait for me. Today, do me one last thing. Go out and go to our favorite place. You remember it right?" She said gently. Momo nodded and she continued. "Today go there and remember. Remember all the _good _times—'' She said that word with enthusiasm, like to push her in that direction other than the bad, "—so that I will always be in your memories, even when I'm gone. You can't cry there. Remember they are the good times, not the bad." She started to cough. Hard. Then there came a loud beeping noise from a machine across the bed from Momo. Her eyes widened and she looked back at her mom.

"Mom?" She said, horror in her expression. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Momo, I'm sorry but you need to leave immediately." The doctor said as he hurriedly came to her mother. She got up quickly but didn't move, fright keeping her glued to her place in the middle of the room. Then she heard her mothers crippled voice again.

"M-Momo….please…do that…for me?" She pleaded in between gasps. Momo's eyes started to tear and they rolled down her face like a river. She nodded her head quickly and then put in a, "I love you so much mom." She ran out the door, her tears flying off her face. _You can't cry there. Remember they are the good times, not the bad._ Those words kept repeating in her head as she ran through the waiting room and out the door, on her way to remembering.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Out came Renji's belting laugh. "We need to do that again!" He said with enthusiasm in between his chuckles. Ichigo laughed with him while Kira and Toushiro just looked plain out annoyed. "Why must I always have to do that?" Toushiro said through his teeth. Ichigo and Renji laughed at this. "Do you have to ask?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Because you're the most popular with the ladies!" Renji laughed, like it wasn't obvious enough. Toushiro growled. Every single person seemed to know Toushiro. _Especially_ the girls. So Renji and Ichigo started making him do evil scheme like things to them. He would usually sneak up behind them and blow in their ear, but that was only one time, and the girl pretty much glomped the crap out of him. So from that day on he refused to do _that._ But they would always make him go up behind a girl and talk to them from behind, and every single girl acted the same.

Toushiro thought it was pretty annoying actually. How every single girl he met would just act like he was "Toushiro the professional soccer player" not "Toushiro the person". But he just did it to get his friends off his back.

"Come on, let's go look for some prey." Renji said evilly, a dark smile crossing his lips. He and Ichigo started walking down a little path. Then suddenly Kira spoke. "Um, guys, shouldn't we give Toushiro a break?" He said in his innocent boy voice. Ichigo look back at him with a smirk on his face. "No."

Toushiro rolled his eyes and growled.

"Hey guys, look at that one!" Renji said excitedly, talking like the girl was more like an object than a human being. They all hid behind some bushes as they watched the girl walk down the pavement path.

X-x-x-x-x-x

_Here it is._ Momo thought to herself. This place had always been her mother's favorite place to go. There, a monument stood that was to honor all the people who had died in the war. Momo's grandfather's name was on that statue. Momo's mother was very close to Momo's grandfather, and he had gone away to war when Momo's mother was young, about 5 or 6 years old, and had died when Momo's mother was that young to. So when that monument was put up, she would always come and sit on that bench next to it and talk to her father. That's also where she told Momo about her father; Momo's grandpa.

It was a very beautiful scene actually. The trees were green and lush in the background, and they went with one another very nicely. The canopy above it made it nice to sit and relax on the wooden bench in the shade. The birds sang the most there and her mother said that that was because those were all the soldiers' goodbyes to their families. She said before they moved on, they told the birds to tell the soldiers' families that they loved them and to say good bye. The birds promised them that and from that day on, they always sang by the monument, so when the soldiers' loved ones would come they would tell them the message.

Momo smiled inwardly at the thought of all the stories her mother had told her. She loved it when her mother would bring her to this spot, because she knew that she would tell her some interesting story that she had.

Momo walked to the front of the huge statue and looked up, scanning it for the name of her grandfather.

"Dude, Toushiro, go!" Renji said while shoving his white haired friend out into the open. He stumbled a little and then scowled at them. They all laughed lightly under their breath and hid more in the bush. Toushiro sighed and then started to walk toward the girl. He had to admit, she was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, but she was probably just another weird fan girl that would scream and launch herself at him. These things never did turn out good for him.

He came up close behind her and leaned into her, putting his chin just above her shoulder.

Momo was looking up at the statue when she felt someone's warmth.

"What are you looking at?" a strangers voice said that came from right by her ear. She jumped a bit and looked to where the voice came from. She found herself face to face with the most handsome boy she has ever seen. He had snow white hair and captivating emerald eyes. She was speechless.

"U-um…uh…w-who are y-you?" She stammered.

That shocked Toushiro. He just stood there and stared at her as if she were dumb. Momo's sigh finally broke through the silence. She knew who he was. She looked back at the statue.

"You're Toushiro Hitsugaya aren't you?" She said while still looking at the statue, her saddened expression returning to her features. He looked at her a little confused. "Is it that bad?" He asked her curiously.

She looked back at him and shook her head. "No, actually me and my mom love you…your one of the best soccer players we've ever seen…" She drifted of and tried to give a smile, but it didn't fool him. He still just looked at her dumbfounded. Her eyebrows pulled together. "What? Are you wondering why I'm not screaming or jumping all over you?" She asked in a serious tone. "Well sorry if I don't praise you like everyone else does." She had become annoyed now. All these famous people to her were the same. They just wanted some cute fan girls to do.

"Oh god no." He said. "I was just stunned and relieved that you weren't like the others."

"Then tell me why you came onto me like that?"

Toushiro couldn't tell her the truth. How would she feel if he told her he was just doing that for amusement? "Well, you looked kind of sad. So I thought I should see what was wrong." That was actually half true. After he saw her depressed expression, he really did want to know what was wrong with her. She suddenly sighed and then looked back at him. "It's kind of complicated." She said.

"I'm a patient person."

His friends in the bush started to laugh under their breath.

"Well…" something then started to ring in her pocket. The song was _That's what you get _By Paramore, her absolute favorite song. She opened her phone and saw the time, cursing under her breath.

"I'm sorry I need to go." She said gently, but also sadly. She kind of wanted to talk to him a little more. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked, desire in his tone.

"I don't know…"

"Well, why not this then?" He pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed them to Momo. She looked down at them.

"Your soccer game tickets?" She asked, surprised. He nodded. "One for you and one for your mother. I really hope to see you again soon."

She nodded, giving him a slight smile and then ran off into the other direction. He watched her back as she ran away, and then suddenly she turned around. "I forgot to tell you!" She yelled, "My name is Momo! Momo Hinamori!"

He smiled and repeated her name under his breath.

"Momo…"

**Okay done with chappy 1. But this was more of an intro and I intend to put A LOT of fluff in this story :) So review! : DDDD**


	2. meeting number two!

**WOOO! Man I didn't update this one in a long time. D: But now it's updated! :D**

**Review responses:**

**Unformidable Trust: **_Hehe, I don't think Shiro-chan would do that either! xDDD But I just wanted to make their meeting kinda weird. XD But thanks for saying that, cause it is totally true! XDDD_

**miss.D:**_ o.o xDD I'm soryyyyyyy!!!!! Dx xDDDDDD (Oh and sorry I can't type out your full name! It won't let meh! D:)_

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! xDD**_

Momo ran in through the rotating doors of the hospital, slowing down when she got to the front desk. A black haired woman with thick rimmed glasses glanced up at her and smiled brightly, happy to see Momo's familiar face. Momo came every day, and the young secretary became fond of the young girl.

"Hello Momo! How are you doing today?" She asked happily.

Momo gave a sigh and weakly smiled at the king secretary. "I'm doing better then I was, but…" She looked down at her now dwindling fingers. "How is my mother doing?" She asked, scared to hear the answer. And to Momo's surprise, the secretary's smile just grew bigger.

"Actually Momo, she's doing a lot better!" She exclaimed, her smile warm, and the mood had now grown into a happy feeling. Momo's eyes widened at first, and then her face brightened up into a smile.

"Really!? How so?" She asked, literally jumping up and down in excitement.

The secretary giggled at her cute, childish movements. "She'll probably be able to go home with you very soon!"

Momo smiled even wider, if possible, and exclaimed a 'thank you!' to the secretary.

"I'm going to go see her now! I have a surprise for her!" Momo chirped. The secretary smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"What did you get for her?"

"These!"

Momo quickly went into her pocket and pulled out two tickets. The black haired woman leaned in closer to the tickets, and then her eyes widened. She took them from Momo and gasped in surprise.

"Momo! How did you get these? They're suppose to cost a fortune! They're even box tickets!"(**Hehe, I don't really know what they call the really hard-to-get seats for soccer. If they have **them** at all. xD)** The secretary gasped, examining them all over. Momo giggled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She breathed, a smile spreading across her face. She started to imagine the beautiful boy and her at the monument, talking like they had been friends for a long time.

"Try me."

Momo snapped out of her trance and looked at the secretary, who had a smirk on her face. Momo giggled under her breath and leaned into the woman, cupping a hand over her mouth like she was telling a crucial secret.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya gave them to me." She smiled, and that made the secretary fly out of her seat.

"What!? TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs in surprise. "He's like a prodigy! He's the best one on the team, and also the hottest!! He's amazing, considering he's the youngest on the team, and completely sexy!"

Momo stepped back a bit after her huge outburst.

"I'm guessing you're a fan sempai?" Momo asked, laughing under her breath. The secretary sat back down, gasping.

"He's amazing. Momo, don't you dare let him slip through your fingers. Make him fall in love with you!" The secretary said, a small glint in her eyes. That was enough for Momo.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go see my mother now." She said nervously. "See you later!" She smiled as she skipped to the elevator. She saw some people entering the elevator, so she ran over so she wouldn't miss it. A kind man held the elevator for her, and when she jumped in, gasping, she thanked him and went back to her thinking.

Hopefully her mother would be able to go. She probably would be, since their letting her out of the hospital. And anyways, they're box tickets, so she wouldn't be in a large group of people. Momo looked down at the tickets, looking at the date. The game was about a week away. That gave her mother time to get out of the hospital. Momo smiled inwardly to herself at the thought of her mom having fun at the soccer game. Her mother had always wanted to go to one, and her mother would probably be _extremely _excited since they were box tickets.

There was a small ding as the elevator came to the 3 floor, and Momo skipped out of it and down the hall, stopping at her mother's room. She put her ear to it to see if anyone was in there, because she didn't actually sign in and see if her mother was busy. It would've just wasted time. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door softly, not wanting to wake her mother up if she was asleep. She slipped her head in the crack and peaked in, spotting her mother sitting up on her bed. Momo smiled brightly at her mother. She went fully into the room and walked over to be in front of her mother.

"Mom!" She exclaimed in excitement, glad to see her doing much better, and threw herself at her and embraced her. Her mom smiled brightly at her daughters movements, and tightly hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're doing better mom!" Momo smiled, "You're looking so much better too!"

"Thank you Momo! I'm feeling great, like I could walk on water!" She laughed. "But, I'm sorry I scared you so much today. I guess I had a fever of 104 and it was leaving my body, so I had a really bad reaction to it." (**See the bottom and I'll explain. xDD**)

"It's fine mom! I'm just so relieved that you're okay!" Momo said, smiling up at her with a warm expression. Momo then jumped in her mother's arms when she remembered the gift. She pulled back from her and searched inside her pocket for it. When she found it, she smiled with accomplishment and quickly pulled it out.

"I got us two box tickets for the next Raiders game!" Momo squeaked excitedly. Her mother's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"M-Momo…how…?" She stammered, taking them out of her daughters hands. Momo just smiled and sighed.

"Long story."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Toushiro sighed, dropping his pen on his mahogany desk and looking out of his two story window. It had a beautiful view of a huge field that looked like it spread for miles behind Toushiro's house, well, more like _mansion_. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, thinking about the day's events.

_The win…_

_Next week's game…_

_That one girl named Momo…_

More things than he expected happened today. This life was starting to wear him out. The next game was going to come quickly, he knew, because it always ended up like that. He just sighed again, thinking that if all the girls acted like Momo, he probably wouldn't get so tired of his life.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_A week later…_

"Mom! Come on!" Momo said cheerfully. Her mom had finally come back to their small house. Now, it was much less lonely there. When her mother was in the hospital, Momo would have to stay in the house alone, since she had no one else but her mom.

She gave an exasperated sigh when her mother said 'Wait one second!', because she knew that that always meant, 'Wait ten more minutes!' To her surprise, her mom came down in 5 minutes, wearing all her Raiders gear. Momo giggled when she saw her mother covered head to toe in her fandom. (**Dx?**) Momo was wearing a jean miniskirt, Layered tank tops that consisted of a green tank underneath a pink with white poka dots one. Then she wore black flip flops and a Raiders hat.

"You look great mom!" Momo said, proud that her mother looked well now. Momo's mother was one of the most beautiful people in the world, inside and out. She was proud to be her daughter.

Momo quickly grabbed the car keys and led her mother outside and to the car. She helped her mom into the passenger seat, buckled her in, and then skipped around to the drivers seat, jumping in. Her mother sighed.

"Y'know Momo, I'm not a little kid, you don't have to do everything for me." She said, exasperated. Momo just looked at her mom and struck her tongue out in a playful way.

"Well, your not as strong as you used to be. And I'm just repaying you for all those times when you changed my diapers. Heh heh," giggled Momo. "So now you can't use that against me anymore!"

Her mother just smiled and rolled her eyes, laughing to herself at her childish daughter.

They were quiet most of the ride, talking once about the Raiders, and about Toushiro Hitsugaya. Her mother was Toushiro's biggest fan, and she saw him as a very in demand boy, who had his life straight. Whenever she found out that he had given them the tickets, she had an even bigger reaction than the secretary, and it gave Momo shivers when she thought about it.

_Later…_

Momo and her mom had finally made it to the huge stadium where they were to watch the Raiders. It was very crowded, and it took all Momo had to keep people from bumping into her mother. Every time Momo blocked someone from hitting her mom, her mom would just sigh from her daughters actions.

"Momo, I'm not gonna die from someone bumping into me."

"You can never be sure about these things!" Momo said in a determined voice.

Then there came horrid screams.

Momo yelped from the screams of the fan girls. She glared over in that direction, and then a certain someone caught her eye. A certain white haired boy was starting into the stadium. Wasn't he supposed to be here already? Momo pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. They were early, but the players probably should've been here already. She looked back up at the boy…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Toushiro growled under his breath when he heard the loud screams of the fan girls. Damn, he hated these girls. He glanced up over the crowd of girls, suddenly locking eyes with a familiar face. He just kept staring at her, and when she noticed that he was staring back, Momo jumped and smiled.

She quickly mouthed 'Sorry 'bout that.', eyeing the fan girls, and then waved and smiled, mouthing again, 'Good luck.' He just smirked, and then made his way into the stadium.

"Dude, where the hell were you!? Y'know you were supposed to be here and hour ago!" an angry Renji yelled from across the room.

"Calm the hell down. I had things to take care of at home." Toushiro said calmly, walking past his angered friend. Ichigo glanced at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Liar." Ichigo muttered.

"Heh. Whatever." Toushiro sighed, and he went over to his locker, taking out his things. He took out his shoes and started to put them on.

"Are you even warmed up Toushiro?" Kira asked from across the room. Toushiro glanced up at him and nodded.

"I did a couple drills before I came. I wouldn't come this late not ready." He said, shrugging his shoulders. The coach then suddenly came in, blowing his whistle. The whole team came over to where Toushiro and the others were and watched their coach intently.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Momo peered out of the window of the box. It was amazing up here! She looked back at her mother, who was laughing at her daughters childish movements. Momo pouted back at her, and then put her gaze back out to the field below. She smiled in excitement when she heard a man's low voice start to announce the starting of the game.

"**Ladies and Gentleman! Please welcome the Raiders competitors…the Arrancar!**" And when that was said, you could mostly hear 'Boos' coming from the huge field.

"**Now, the RAIDERS!**" and when _that _was said, a huge uproar came from the crowd, making Momo's head spin from the noise. Then, the team ran out, running over to their side of the field. Momo scanned the men for the white haired prodigy. But, to her disappointment and surprise he wasn't there. She guessed the fan girls saw it to, because many of them let out a disappointed 'Aww…' or they had a confused expression on their face. The crowd went silent for a minute, and then she finally spotted the white haired boy run out after the team. The crowd roared even louder, and Momo even found herself clapping.

Thus, the game began…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_After the game…_

Momo was still excited after it, jumping around after the Raiders huge victory. Momo's mother was still glad that she got to see Toushiro play in person, instead of on TV where they usually watched these games. Momo looked around the crowded area. This was where everyone from the boxes came to get refreshments and socialize. She remember hearing somewhere that sometimes, the soccer players would come up here to socialize with the 'big shots' who could actually afford these. Usually, it was the people who wanted to make deals with the team. (**This most likely isn't true! xDD I don't know anything about being at a soccer game like this, especially being in the box, cause I probably couldn't get one of those to save my life. xDD So sorry, cause it's most likely wrong! Dx**)

Everyone was so dressed up too. Crap, were they having some kind of after party up here?

She heard some gasps coming from the entrance, and when she looked over, she saw the team. They were all wearing suits, and all looking very cool. She gasped when her eye caught onto the white haired boy. He wore a black suit, and his tie was the exact same color has his eyes. She gasped and a small blush made its way across her face. And then she grabbed her mom's hand quickly and started dragging her the other way.

"M-Momo? Where are you going?" Her mom asked from behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm being rude, but they're having an after party, and I really don't want to be here l-looking….like…this." She stammered, looking at herself. Her mom giggled and turned her daughter around to face her. Her mother examined her for a moment and then quickly took off her Raiders hat.

"Now, put your hair down."

Momo confusedly pulled her hair out of her pony tail. Her mother smiled and styled her hair a bit, and then she quickly took out mascara, and some light eye shadow. She placed it on her daughter and then back in her purse, pulling out a mirror and showing Momo her reflection.

At first, Momo just stared. She never knew her mom could put on makeup and make someone look like this before. Her mouth dropped dumbfounded.

"I-Is this really me?" She questioned, not looking up at her mother. Her mom just laughed lightly under her breath and nodded. Momo looked back up at her mother, thankful; she threw her arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you mom! I love you soooooo much!" She smiled. But then she quickly pulled back, looking at her mom.

"But mom! Won't you be embarrassed?" Momo asked, concerned. Her mom just rolled her eyes, like saying 'Oh please.'

"Momo, right?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Her heart jumped and she quickly turned around to see the boy face-to-face. Toushiro, at first, looked at her astounded, but then quickly broke out of it.

"I see your doing a lot better." He said, examining the girls face. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better!" She giggled.

She heard her mom laugh under her breath behind her, and Momo looked at her with a confused expression on.

"Well, you two have fun. I'll be over there Momo," And she pointed over to a table with two couples at it. They smiled at her and she smiled back, walking over. Momo felt her heart pulse as she watched her mom walk away, but she quickly recovered and smiled at Toushiro.

"Well, I guess she won't be joining us." She sighed, a smile still on her face, "Oh, and good job with the game! Everyone was amazing!"

"So, I'm guessing you liked it then, huh?" Toushiro asked.

"Yeah, this is my first time up in a box, so it was amazing." She said, smiling brightly. He smirked a bit from her childish look, and then glanced over his shoulder at the refreshment table, cursing under his breath. Momo looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Um…What's wrong Toushiro?" She asked, bending over a bit to look up at his face, since he was still looking over his shoulder. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." She sang under her breath, and he looked at her amusingly.

"It's just someone's here that I wish wasn't." He sighed again, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Oooh…" Momo said under her breath, looking over his shoulder, "I'm guessing you're talking about that blonde girl?" They brunette asked, curiously.

Toushiro smirked, looking down at her. "Observant, aren't you?"

She laughed, and looked back up at him. "I guess so! But, why don't you want to see her?"

He sighed. "Well, she's my ex. But she's really a crazed fan girl, and I broke up with her and she won't leave me alone." _Why the hell am I telling her this?_

"Oooh, I see. So, if I say, oh I don't know, maybe…she's coming over here, what would you do?" She asked, giving a 'better-watch-out' face to him. He clenched his teeth, letting a "Thanks for the heads up," and getting a "No problem," and a giggle for his response.

"TOU—SHIRO!" She yelled from behind him, emphasizing the 'Shiro' in his name, which made Momo laugh and Toushiro give her a confused look. The blonde suddenly latched onto Toushiro's arm, cuddling with him. Momo just looked weirdly at the girl.

Toushiro looked down at her. "Melissa, please get off." He said in a serious tone, since he was in a public place, he couldn't act like he usually would, which would've growled at her and told her to get away from him.

"But Toushiro! I just wanted to come congratulate youu!" She squeaked. Toushiro just sighed in anger. Momo looked up at him, and him back her. She smiled and rolled her eyes, and then smiled cutely up at him. He just smirked amusingly down at her.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked Momo, a disgusted look on her face. Momo looked confusedly at her and then up at Toushiro. She saw something in his eyes, and he mouthed something. She wasn't sure what he said, but nevertheless, she nodded in confusion and then looked back at Melissa.

"U-Um…"

"She's Momo, my girlfriend." Toushiro cut in. Momo suddenly blushed madly and looked down. So that's what he meant by that look. Melissa looked totally taken aback. She backed away from Toushiro and looked up at him.

"What?"

Toushiro sighed heavily, and then went and stood by Momo. "She's my girlfriend. Alright?"

"…"

Melissa, before stalking off, glared at Momo evilly.

_Oh geez…_

She heard Toushiro sigh next to her and release her from his grasp.

"I'm sorry. That must've been really awkward." He said, scratching his head and looking away. She laughed nervously beside him.

"I-It's fine! I w-was just helping you!" She stammered, a blush still plastered on her face. He turned to her.

"I am totally. forever in your debt." He said, "You really helped me, and I hardly know you!" he said shaking his head. She just laughed.

"It's really fine!"

"Do you have a cell phone?"

"U-Um…Yeah." She said, looking down at her pocket. Toushiro quickly took his phone out of his pocket.

"What's your number?" Toushiro asked, looking down at her. She stuttered a bit while telling him, but still got it all out. He started pressing some buttons on his phone, and then stopped, and then Momo's phone started to vibrate. She took it out and looked at the screen, lighting up and saying '**One New Message'**. She opened it and looked at the number. Toushiro leaned over and glanced at her phone.

"That's my number, if you need _anything_ please, text or call." He said, and Momo looked up at him.

"Ah…but you already gave us box seats, so I really can't…"

"Yes you can. It's fine. You really helped me out, and this is my thanks. So take it." He said in a stern, and some what annoyed voice.

"O-Okay…"

Then someone tapped Momo on the shoulder, which made her jump. She quickly turned around to find her mother smiling at her.

"Ready to go?" She smiled.

_No…_

"Yeah." Momo said and then she turned back to Toushiro. "I guess I'll talk to you later then?" She said, smiling brightly. He just nodded his head once, his hands in his pockets. She giggled at his serious expression and then turned to leave, turning around again to find him still standing there, so she waved at him. He just smirked.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, did you have a good time?" Momo's mother asked, standing in the door way of Momo's bed room. Momo nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, but it sure did wear me out." She sighed. She looked at her clock on dresser and then stretched a bit. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night mom!" She chirped, climbing under her covers and snuggling into her pillow. Her mother just smiled, turning off her lights and quietly closing the door.

Under the covers, she opened her phone up and looked at the number. Quickly, she pressed, '**Add New Contact**' and put in the number. Then she started to type the name in.

_Toushiro Hitsugaya…_

She smiled when the reassuring window came up that said, '**Contact Saved**'. She grasped her phone tightly and set it on her mouth, giggling. After the excitement of the night for her calmed down, she let her body relax, falling to sleep.

**Hehe Wooo! Done! xD Well, as you can tell, Idk what it looks like to be at a soccer game. xD u.u Oh! And the reason why I put that thing there, heh heh. :D Well, once when I was at this summer camp, I guess I came up with a fever like around 103 degrees or something and when it was leaving my body I got really over heated, and I was shaking and hallucinating. xDD I felt like someone was over my bed and watching me (I'll save the scary ghost experiences that happened to me for another time. xD)and I kept seeing cockroaches crawling on the floor and all over me. D: It was horrid.**

**But hope you liked it!! **

**REVIEW!!!!! :DDDDDD **


End file.
